


Coma

by Hollenka99



Series: Creator AU [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Coma, Gen, Reacting to Jack's coma, Whump, Whumpril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: The egos' first reactions to Jack's coma.





	Coma

Marvin was the first. He tried everything to get the door open. He threw all manners of spells at the barrier. Offensive, destructive, explosive, everything that may work but ultimately doesn't. The door opens on its own, leaving the remnants of static. And there he is, the one who gave him his name and encouraged him to develop his magic. No magic can reverse this. But he'll be damned if he doesn't try.

Chase follows behind a second later. Marvin blocks his view temporarily but he sees regardless. There are too many wires and machines for him to comprehend they're all attached to one person. If he'd known, he would have swapped places with Jack in a heartbeat. Instead, as if it will make things better, he'll be the one to practically live in the infirmary until someone begins to adopt his unhealthy habits.

Jackie can't believe it. He's finally home, finally safe. He finds it odd that Jack hasn't showed up. No-one mentions the absence. He's too busy relishing in his ability to finally let his guard down for once that he doesn't bother asking. As soon as Marvin and Chase are willing to let him get out of bed, they show him the truth. The disbelief rapidly morphs into hatred. Sean had gone too far again.

Jameson isn't sure how to react. Despite meeting several men who are identical to him apart from slight variations, he doesn't recognise Jack. The countless stories he'll hear will mean nothing. They will simply be stories, barely anything more. That doesn't mean he doesn't wish to know him better as soon as he wakes up. He only hopes Jack will forgive him for wanting to befriend the man he'd had such a bitter rivalry with.

Henrik should have been better prepared. He was there when it happened after all. However, as soon as the reunions and introductions are over, he checks on his old workplace. It's mostly how he left it. The main concern is that Jack is still there. The past nine months have been spent replaying his failed attempt to save his friend. He doesn't want to be confronted by it in person. He should probably check his own injuries but they could wait until he made sure Jack was getting the best care possible. He only hopes that he'll wake up soon.

Jack just cries. Jackie's back home, safe from the demon. Marvin's magic is more impressive than he remembers. Chase sees his kids at the weekend. Henrik seems to be doing okay as well. There are even new egos for him to meet. Over two years of their lives and he's missed it all. Clearly, he has a lot to catch up on.


End file.
